


Boldly looking at him

by Elina11



Series: The Second World War [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Insolence is dangerous in his position, but in fact nothing cares about him.





	Boldly looking at him

Иногда Павел преодолевал недоразумение. Почему он? Для того, чтобы быть евреем? Не та кровь? Он хотел поднять себе настроение. Сказать мысленно, что все будет хорошо и он выживет.

Но он не баловал себя надеждами. Да и нужно ли это было?

Он еврей. Его семья совсем не из Германии. Не евреи, а половина, которых практически всех повесили. По крайней мере, с сыном так и сделал. Но девушки ... Лучше бы повесить. Хотя Павел слышал, что его младшая дочь пыталась сбежать. Вместе с мамой. В результате - их обоих расстреляли, а трупы сожгли. Человек все еще чувствовал запах сожженной плоти и слышал крики, от которых он хотел оглохнуть

В его горло попал комок, и в глазах он начал предательски щипать, но мужчина стиснул зубы. Он не даст этим существам отчаяния и боли. Он не будет просить прощения - это бесполезно. И только сделает его хуже. Павел обещал, что не скажет ни слова.

***

Рядом с ним - предатель и обвиняемый в гомосексуализме. Он встречался с ними - он даже не мог думать об этих наказаниях. Хотя тех людей он знал? Послушные куклы смотрят в пустоту.

 _Трусы_ , - промелькнуло в голове Пола и взглянул на их шефа. Признак свастики на рукаве, и в глазах столько величия и презрения. Как все должны ему. Как будто все мусор под его ногами.

Улыбка появилась на губах Пола. Спокойный и уверенный взгляд, уставившись прямо в свои главные. Как он? А, Круспе.

 _Не нравится, мразь?_ \- мужик хотел рассмеяться, но сдержался, продолжая молча наблюдать за нацистами. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как издевался над своей женой и дочерью. Для многих он сдул кровь. Он не участвовал сам - он не хотел пачкать руки. Хотя со своей семьёй он перевернул это сам. Как - он предпочел не думать об этом.

 _Я даже не думаю об этом_ , - Павел сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Злой. Неудивительно - еврей смотрит на «благородную кровь» вместо того, чтобы дрожать. Да хорошо. Что за дворянство там?

Шаги остановились позади него. А потом выбивает подпорки из-под ног. Павел пытался вздохнуть, но это получилось очень слабо. Разорвал вдох и выдох. Мое сердце колотилось в груди. Пол больше не контролировал движение - его руки невольно дернулись. Перед моими глазами были черные круги, которые быстро слились в одно черное пятно. *

И тогда сознание погрузилось во тьму.

***

Тело вялой куклы висело на петле.


End file.
